Running Reports - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine spends a few precious moments at the end of her day talking to Joseph and FaceTiming with Steve and Angie.


_Sammy & Ilna - just as much fun as day one as we enter another Thanksgiving Marathon writing sprint. I'm always thankful for you. _

_Ilna thanks for catching my inconsistency._

 _REALMcRollers - You brighten every day with your reviews and feedback. Thank you so much for taking the time out. Hugs!_

* * *

 **Running Reports**

"Lieutenant!"

Catherine turned at the call, saluting the captain who was approaching from across the open area.

"At ease, Lieutenant …." He nodded at her nameplate. "Rollins. Thought so."

"Sir?" She searched her memory for the captain wearing both a Surface Warfare and Trident among his breast badges.

"You're Joseph's daughter." It wasn't a question.

Catherine smiled, pride lighting her face. "Yes, sir."

"I saw you at intake the other day and you looked familiar. I just now realized why. You're the spitting image of your mother. Wonderful lady, Elizabeth." He smiled. "I don't expect you remember me, I was at the Academy with your father. Served with him on the Stennis. You were probably about ten last time I saw you. You joined your dad at an event."

Captain Art Chandler had a full head of close-cropped grey hair under his cover and eyes as blue as Danny's. Catherine's smile grew at a memory. Her mom was visiting Grandma Ang and she'd attended with her dad. It was an exciting and fun evening for the sixth grader who wanted nothing more than to make her father proud and follow in his footsteps.

"Surface Warfare Ball, 1989. I was eleven, sir."

"Outstanding memory, Lieutenant. Your parents are well?"

"Yes, sir. They're here, actually. Relocated recently from New York."

"Walk with me, I have a meeting in ten." He began to move toward his office and she fell in step. "I won't make you late for chow, but I'd like to catch up with Joseph if he's here, we do exchange occasional emails but it's been at least ten years since I've seen him in person." He glanced at her, then straight ahead. "You were still dating that lieutenant who was on the teams back then if I remember correctly."

She held up her left hand with a huge smile. "We got married last year. Steve's a lieutenant commander now. We're both reservists. And Dad is doing lectures and volunteering here. I'm sure he'd love to see you." She stepped back as a young ensign hurried past and saluted.

"Excellent. Maybe he's up for lunch next time he's on base." He have her a smile. "Good to see you again, lieutenant, even if it makes me feel old." He ran a hand over his chin. "I'm a grandfather and I'm not quite sure how that happened so fast. Feels like I was just on my first deployment." The blue eyes glinted.

"Good to see you, sir." Catherine returned his nod. "When you see my father be sure ask him about Angie. He'll be very happy to share grandfather stories."

"Angie's your daughter?"

"Yes, she's 13 weeks."

"Ahh, a brand new grandfather. Joseph and I will definitely have a chat. My grandkids are four and six. Take care, Lieutenant." He grinned. "And tell your SEAL I said Hooyah."

"Will do. Thank you, sir." Catherine saluted and watched him enter the building with her head slightly tilted in thought. A knowing smile crossed her face as she moved on towards the mess hall shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

 **That evening**

In the condo living room, Joseph picked up his phone on the first ring. "Catherine. How's it going, sweetheart?"

"Hi Dad. Good. _Slow_. I miss Steve and Angie but it's going okay." She tucked the phone under her ear, shucked off her uniform blouse and sat on her bunk in her t-shirt and digi blues. "I met a friend of yours today."

Joseph sat on the overstuffed chair and ran a hand over Smokey's head. "Really, who?"

"Captain Chandler. He said he's going to email you about meeting up."

"Art Chandler's at Pearl?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "I haven't seen him in years. You recognized him?"

"He recognized me and flagged me down. He told me I looked familiar when he saw me at intake so the next time he spotted me he came over to ask. Once he saw my nameplate he realized I looked familiar because I look so much like Mom." She couldn't help smiling, knowing her father would be grinning as usual at the resemblance. "I didn't know who he was, but he said, 'You're Joseph's daughter' right away. Apparently he met me at the Surface Warfare Ball when I was eleven."

"And who could forget you?"

She huffed a laugh. "I was one of probably 10 kids out of 500 people."

"The most beautiful and the smartest."

"Aw thanks, but you're kind of biased."

He chuckled. "Maybe a little a bit."

"You know …" Her voice rose in amusement. "He knew I was with Steve. Know anything about that?"

"I may have mentioned it." Joseph's attempt to control his amusement failed and he barked a laugh.

"Mmmhmm. Captain Chandler was a SEAL. Any chance you called him run a report and check Steve out when he joined the teams?"

"Maybe."

" _Dad."_ She chuckled.

"Busted." He laughed out loud. "I called to say my daughter's boyfriend left NI for the SEALs and asked if he was passing muster."

"And?" she prompted.

"And Art checked him out and said Steve was building a reputation after only a few missions. He was _that_ good."

"Of course he was." She smiled with pride in the years-old compliment. "Still is."

"Yes, he is," Joseph acknowledged. "He should be home by the way. He and Angie left half an hour ago. They dropped your mother and grandma at some jewelry party fundraiser."

"Did she have fun today?"

"Almost as much as we did. She had a great day. We went for a walk this afternoon and she charmed everyone she met."

"Awww that's my girl. I miss ..." Catherine's voice caught and she cleared her throat.

"Sweetheart, I know," he soothed. He definitely knew. All too well.

"I know you do." She sniffed.

"Steve's bringing her by Pearl tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Unless something happens and they catch a case, he's bringing her for a little visit."

"I'm sure she can't wait."

"Dad, she's four months old." She sniffed again, then chuckled.

"She's very in tune, Catherine, she knows. Ask her yourself tomorrow."

She full on laughed. "I will. I have to go so I can call Steve before she's asleep."

"Go ahead, and get some sleep."

"Dad? _Thanks_." She knew he understood better than most how much she missed her baby and she appreciated him making her laugh. Her two week separation was minimal compared to that of deployed parents and while she absolutely ached to see Angie while being on reserves, it helped to know her father understood. "I love you. Kiss Mom and Gram for me. Smokey, too."

"I love you, sweetheart. Have a good night."

"Night, Dad."

Catherine smiled softly as her phone buzzed an incoming FaceTime just as she hit _end_.

She accepted the call and clapped when Angie's face filled the screen. "Ohhh there's my baby girl! Hi, sweetie! Mommy misses you so much." She waved her fingers, her smile growing almost impossibly bigger when Steve's image appeared next to their daughter's.

"Hey. We all miss you," he said while adjusting the table. He sat back as Cammie came into view.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," she said, then addressed the baby. "Are you having fun with Daddy and Cammie, Angie? Look how pretty you are in that onesie." She took in the green onesie she'd never seen before with a laugh. The white letters read, _Mommy's Mini-Me._ "Who bought her that?"

"Mary sent it. It came today." Steve smirked and kissed the baby's cheek before catching his wife's eyes on the screen. "How's it going?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I miss you so much, but let's just say it's a whole different universe being away from Angie overnight. _Nights_ , plural," she corrected herself. "But I've got it."

He nodded. "Of course you do. And she misses you, too." He shifted the baby in his arms when she cooed and grabbed at his T-shirt. "We'll see you tomorrow, though. Right, Angie, we'll see Mommy tomorrow?"

"Ahhhhhh." She laughed when Steve tickled her tummy. "Ahh ahhh."

"I can't wait to see you, sweetheart!" Catherine's eyes lit at the thought and a hint of mischief appeared. "That sounded a lot like Mama might be her first word …"

Steve grinned, happy to see her teasing and smiling when he knew how much she was missing home. "Not a chance. Dada's gonna be first." He nodded confidently. "Right, Angie?"

"Waaaaaah!" Angie's legs kicked as both parent's stated, "She's hungry," simultaneously and smiled at each other.

"We're prepped," he said, and reached out of view to produce a bottle and a bib that read, _Don't mess with me, my Daddy's a Navy SEAL._ He deftly fastened it and offered Angie the bottle which she latched on to hungrily.

Catherine smirked. "Speaking of SEALs …" she motioned at the bib. "I met a captain today who was at the Academy with Dad. He noticed my resemblance to Mom but couldn't place why I was familiar 'til he saw my name."

Steve tilted the bottle and Angie's little hand gripped his finger. "He's a SEAL?"

She nodded. "BUD/S 126."

"You Googled him."

"I Googled him." Her nose wrinkled with a grin. "I got curious when he mentioned he knew I was dating a SEAL last time he saw Dad in person, which was like ten years ago."

He looked up. "Joseph told him about us?"

"More like he already knew because Dad inquired about you years before. Captain Chandler said he heard I was _still_ dating you ten years back so I figured Dad must have called him for a report on how you were passing muster with the new designator before he met you." She chuckled. "Probably around the time of the futon incident." She shook her head at her father checking on Steve and winked at the baby. "Your daddy got an excellent report, Angie." She looked at her smirking husband with barely repressed amusement. "Made me think of you running reports in about eighteen years."

He snorted and put the empty bottle down, kissing Angie's head as he removed the bib. "I'll be running reports by the time she's in kindergarten." He made a face at the baby and smiled unabashedly when Angie let out a belly laugh and Catherine laughed as well.

Steve tickled under the tiny chin. "Ah, you and your mommy think I'm funny?" When the baby laughed again and grabbed his face, he kissed her fingers.

Catherine's voice brought him back to her image on the tablet screen. "Actually, what she's saying is, we both think you're …" she dragged the word until he dropped his head with an exaggerated sigh when she said, "adorable."

"Listen, you two, do not close ranks on me. I am not … " Unable to stifle a laugh of his own at their familiar banter, he grinned at his beautiful wife, thinking he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

 _# End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
